Mouse myeloma cells (P3x63) were fused with spleen cells from Balb/c mice immunized with AFB1-DNA adducts. Hybrid cells were grown in selective medium and tested for production of antibody-secreting hybridomas. Clones secreting monoclonal antibodies binding specifically to AFB1-DNA adducts have been obtained.